the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gadgetgirl11/Violet's Yearly Catch-up message
Boo! I bet I scared you, didn't I? Well, hi. I decided since I left almost a whole year ago, I should probably do a yearly blog to tell you I'm still alive? I dunno. I am not coming back. But since I care about you guys still, I wanted to give you an update. Sorry if this feels like a Christmas news letter (if you're not aware of this, usually they are very braggy. And say pointless things. I'll try not to do that here. Though I don't know if you guys even care anymore. But I'm sure you hope my life turned out alright much as it can in a one-year period :P) Here's my previous goodbye thing: http://the39cluesmessageboard.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gadgetgirl11/Hey_guys. Well, I'm 15, and a freshman. (Well, I have been for the last seven months since the school year started, but still, it's news to you guys.) Kayla (real twin sister) and I both still homeschool. My little brother is two, and he talks a lot. He's very active and super sweet, though he's also really strong, which is bad news when you want him to do something he doesn't want to do. So the combination of these things means I have very little free time. I'm learning American Sign Language, which I am really enjoying, though I don't know enough to actually hold a conversation. Well, actually I do, if it's in song lyrics. :P Bad at accents? Take Sign Language! ASL is super fun. Sadly, we started a Spanish program before we got into signing. Which I'm actually not doing since my other classes are so time-consuming.. And I'm not even taking any honor classes! What?? Anyway, let's just say the class at my homeschool co-op workload means that most of the rest of my schoolwork will be done during the summer! Wow! Awesome! That's way better than a social life/break/fun! Math five days a week during summer, so exciting! I'm still writing, though I haven't finished any stories... I'm getting lazy and too busy. Actually no, just too lazy. But I've started/continued a lot. Actually, no, it's fine I haven't finished them-- I've tried writing three novels, two short fanfictions of a character, one new long story, and two new ideas I haven't started on. So no, I can't be expected to do them all. I float through each when I feel like doing one or the other. Okay, whew. This is pretty long, sorry! But I just wanted to update you on everything so you don't stay awake at night thinking, "What happened to Violet? Is she still alive?!" Believe me, I think that for a lot of previous MBers... Oh, hey! Has Kurt come back to the MB yet?? I should check someday. I miss him. Oh yeah, and David and Katelin. The rest of the old guys (er, original chatters) still seem to be here. Can anyone point me toward either of them?What is David's ffn.net name? And is katelin on there? I sed to know. Also, JESSIE! Come back to the website I made! I can change your password for you/make you another account with all the coins if you want it. (If anyone's interested in that, I'll post the link or something... I don't play every day/week, but I've put a lot of work into it. It was made with a generator thing.) Amber-- we still never finished that conversation! Also, to new people, hi! The reason I haven't posted this before was I once saw a bunch of new people come in one week posting selfies and wearing makeup (back then I thought makeup=snarky i realize this was probably December 2014, though it's pretty true in homeschool circumstances: the more makeup you use, the more insecurities you're trying to hide, the more meaner you are. Though I have insecurities and I'm not mean. Wow, that's kind of hard admitting). I was confused seeing so many new faces & usernames! I'll probably check back here for a day or two to see all you guys. Thanks for reading! Edited to make a bit shorter. Category:Blog posts